staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (150) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Peter Bonerz, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Alf - serial animowany, USA 1987 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Milagros (187) - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna/Włochy 1993, reż. Jorge Romero/Martin Clutet/Tato Pleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Osvaldo Laport, Luisa Kuliok, Gerardo Romano (54 min) 10.55 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn poradnikowy 11.05 Okrutna Ziemia (2/4): Niespokojna planeta - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Liderzy 12.35 To kupię - felieton 12.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 12.55 Taksówka Jedynki - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 13.15 Piąta pora roku: Bogu chwałę wyśpiewują 13.35 Telekomputer - magazyn komputerowy 13.50 Spacery z dziadkiem - magazyn 14.05 Hallo aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci i młodzieży 14.30 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 360 stopni dookoła ciała: AIDS - magazyn medyczny 15.35 Aneta (6-ost.): Barbara - serial, Czechy (20 min) 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.05 Raj: Proces - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (281) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1012) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Studio 2000 - magazyn 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 18.55 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj Franklin - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (J.A.G.) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. David James Elliot, Catherine Bell, Patrick Labyorteaux, Karri Turner (45 min) 21.00 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Czas na dokument: Benek blues - film dokumentalny, Polska 1999 22.10 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70015011 - opcja 1; 0-70015012 - opcja 2 22.55 Monitor Wiadomości 23.30 Sport 23.35 Kulisy PRL-u - program publicystyczny 00.05 Zawód - reżyser: Aquirre, gniew Boży (Aguirre, der zorn gottes) - dramat kostiumowy, Niemcy 1972, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Klaus Kinski, Cecylia Rivera, Helena Rojo, Ruy Guerra (91 min) 01.35 Życie na pointach 01.55 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 02.20 Saga rodu Ganzegal - kurs języka niemieckiego (powt.) 02.50 Mój ślad (powt.) 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (186) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie 42/120 - serial 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro 51 - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Kościół i świat - magazyn 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Od ucha do ucha: Kabaret Koń Polski 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Pierścień i chleb - rep. 20.00 Raport: Biała mafia - program publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (26) - telenowela dok. 22.15 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.00 Kocham kino: Kobieta samotna - dramat, Polska 0.40 Wieczór artystyczny: Mediaschool '99 1.10 Bezkarność morderców - film dok., W. Bryt. 2.45 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Pug i Zero - serial 7.25 Płatki - serial 7.30 Zagajnik - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Seniora - serial 10.00 Bałtyk 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kosmiczna wyspa - serial 11.15 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial 11.30 Taki pejzaż 11.50 Kuchnia 12.05 Drogą, dróżką, ścieżynką 12.20 Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.30 Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja - mag. edukacyjny 13.00 Ja, ty, my 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 Piano Express - prog. rozrywkowy 14.30 Krople miłości - serial 15.00 Zaczarowany świat... instrumentów 15.30 Pół godziny dla rodziny 16.00 Program lokalny 19.00 Odkryj nowy świat: "Forum organizacji pozarządowych" 19.30 Karino - serial 20.00 Seniora - serial 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Spotkania z taaaką rybą - poradnik 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - serial 22.30 Życiorysy z refrenem 22.55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - serial fab. 0.05 Zakończenie prog. Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych - serial (kod.) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Jumanji - serial anim. 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 8.30 Tarzan - serial 9.00 Maggie Winters - serial 9.30 Paloma - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 Powrót Supermana - serial 12.30 Idź na całość 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (18) - serial 14.00 Oskar 14.30 4x4 15.00 Jumanji - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 F/X - serial 16.45 Alvaro - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma - telenoweła 20.00 13 posterunek (4) - serial 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Żyj i pozwól umrzeć - film sens. USA (1973) (kod.), ok. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.45 Telewizyjne biuro śledcze 23.15 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.20 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.35 Prognoza pogody 23.40 Polityczne graffiti 23.55 Bumerang 0.30 Super Express TV 0.45 Ja i Duce (1) - serial wł. 1.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Kropka nad "i" 7.00 Telesklep 7.20 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Monster Farm - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - Wprost 13.25 Wprost TV - magazyn 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Magazyn NBA 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Zwariowana forsa 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Wieczór kawalerski - komedia USA (1984) 22.30 Cela nr - reportaż 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad "i" 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Automaniak 24.00 Milenium - serial 0.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.20 Granie na zawołanie RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker - film animowany 09.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 09.55 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (50 min) 10.40 Zlecenia na morderstwo (Contract for Murder) (4) - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Marvin J. Chomsky, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Ken Olin, Chris McDonald, Mary Kay Place (50 min) 11.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 12.15 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Rycerze Zodiaku, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 Seaquest - serial SF, USA 1993, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jonathan Brandis, Stacy Haiduk, Rosalind Allen (50 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Stick - film kryminalny, USA 1985, reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Candice Bergen, George Segal, Charles Durning (104 min) 22.00 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 23.00 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.15 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.30 Śmiertelne pożądanie (Mind Twister) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Telly Savalas, Suzane Slater, Gary Hudson, Erika Nann (95 min) 01.10 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 02.05 Stick - film kryminalny, USA 1985, reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Candice Bergen, George Segal, Charles Durning (104 min) (powt.) 03.50 Śmiertelne pożądanie (Mind Twister) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. Telly Savalas, Suzane Slater, Gary Hudson, Erika Nann (95 min) (powt.) 05.25 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Pegaz tygodnia 9.00 Klan - serial 9.20 Mój ślad 9.30 Rodzina Leśniewskich - serial 10.00 Stan wewnętrzny - film fab. pol. 11.20 Mała rzecz, a cieszy - filmy anim. 11.35 Litofon - film dok. 11.50 Teledyski na życzenie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pegaz miesiąca 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Pod opieką Matki Bożej - reportaż 13.30 Sportowy tydzień 14.20 Galeria malarstwa polskiego 14.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.25 Przygoda z wojskiem 15.45 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Polska - Świat 2000 16.30 Teleexpress Junior 16.35 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich - serial 17.40 Mój ślad 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia 18.10 Zaproszenie 18.30 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan - serial 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Jan Serce - serial 20.55 Impresje białoruskie - reportaż 21.20 Poczet regionów Polski 22.00 Salon lwowski 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30-6.00 Powtórki Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Superstar 7.30 Szok-blok 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Mała dama - serial 9.00 Znak Zorro - serial 9.30 Micaela - telenowela 11.30 Garfield - serial 12.00 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Junior 14.00 Dżana 14.30 Drzewko szczęścia 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród - serial anim. 17.40 Znak Zorro - serial 18.05 Garfield - serial 18.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 19.00 Serial 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Nocny patrol - serial 21.00 Komisarz Rex - serial 22.00 Kurier sensacji 22.30 Oskar 23.00 Napiętnowany - dramat USA 0.40 Przytul mnie 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.40 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.45 Aktualności filmowe 7.50 Łapu-capu 7.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 Ostatni bohater - film sens. USA (K) 10.25 Siostry i inni nieznajomi - dramat USA (K) 12.00 Ostatnie dobre chwile - dramat USA (K) 13.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż (K) 14.30 Billy - serial anim. (K) . 15.00 Grzeszna propozycja - dramat USA (K) 16.50 Deser: delikatność uczuć (K) 17.00 Przybysze: Dziedzictwo - film sf USA (K) 18.30 Księżniczka Nilu - serial anim. (K) 18.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial anim. (K) 19.00 Diabelski młyn 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu 20.00 Zemsta i pożądanie - film obycz. austral. (K) 21.30 Złoto dezerterów - komedia pol. (K) 23.30 Pigułki dla Aurelii - dramat pol. (K) 0.55 Pokusy - film erot. (K) 2.40 Deser: Cruz (K) 3.00 Zdarzenie w OX-BOW - western USA (K) 4.15 Świadek - film obycz. USA (K) 6.05 Raj na ziemi: Kakadu - dziki skarb Australii - film dok. (K) (K) - prog. kodowany HBO 05.20 Wojna przeciw mafii 2 - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1994 06.30 Strażacy (Firehouse) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bruce Paltrow, wyk. Richard Dean Anderson, Lillo Brancato, Morris Chestnut, Burt Young (86 min) 08.00 Na planie filmu Supertata - reportaż 08.15 Sling Blade - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Billy Bob Thornton, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Dwight Yoakam, John Ritter, Natalie Canerday (136 min) 10.25 Żelazna wola (Iron Will) - film przygodowy, USA 1994, reż. Charles Haid, wyk. Mackenzie Austin, Kevin Spacey, David Ogden Stiers, August Schellenburg (105 min) 12.15 Więzy przyjaźni (Acts of Justice) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Vincenzo Terracciano, wyk. Ennio Fantastichini, Emilio Bonucci, Roberta De Simone, Mariano Rigillo (110 min) 14.00 Operacja 'Rozwód' (Operation Splitsvile) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Lynn Hamrick, wyk. David Berry, Christopher Lambert, Grady Hutt, Robby Seager (95 min) 15.30 Pseudonim: Rosomak (Code Name: Wolverine) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. David Jackson, wyk. Antonio Sabato Jr, Traci Lind, Danny Quinn, Richard Brooks (90 min) 17.05 Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Anna Łubieńska, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski (80 min) 18.25 Gość nie z tej ziemi (One Hell of a Guy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1998, reż. James David Pasternak, wyk. Rob Lowe, Alexandra Powers, Michael York, Bruce Weitz (90 min) 20.00 Hitman - Cena zemsty (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Chuck Norris, Eddie Cibrian, Joe Spano, Jeff Kober (91 min) 21.40 Zielona karta (Green Card) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDwell, Bebe Neuwirth, Gregg Edelman (102 min) 23.25 HBO Na Stojaka (17) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Sling Blade - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Billy Bob Thornton, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Dwight Yoakam, John Ritter, Natalie Canerday (136 min) 02.10 Nielegalny seks - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 03.05 Anarchistki (Libertarias) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Vincente Aranda, wyk. Ana Belen, Victoria Abril, Ariadna Gil, Jorge Sanz (120 min) Nasza TV Bryza 7.05 Wiadomości koszalińskie 7.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street- serial 8.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 9.10 Kalambury 9.40 Edera - serial 10.35 Jolanda - serial 11.05 Manuella - serial 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - serial 13.20 Kalambury 13.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 15.45 Manuella - serial 16.40 Teleinformator 17.15 Wiadomości koszalińskie 17.30 To i owo o sporcie 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Stick - film krym. USA (1985) 22.00 Piękny i Bestia - talk show 23.00 Wiadomości koszalińskie 23.15 Detektyw Remington Steel- serial 0.10 Moto Fan 0.40 Wytrych damski 1.10 Teleinformator Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Geronimo - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Alfred Hitchcock: Ptaki (The Birds) - thriller, USA 1963, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Rod Taylor, Tippi Hedren, Jessica Tandy, Suzanne Pleshette (120 min) 22.15 Bogacze (Roba di ricchi) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1987, reż. Sergio Corbucci, wyk. Laura Antonelli, Lino Banfi, Renato Pozzetto, Paolo Villaggio (110 min) 00.20 Nocne namiętności 00.50 Program muzyczny TV Toya 08.30 Zbrodnia i kara (2) - dramat psychologiczny, ZSRR 1970, reż. Lew Kulidżanow, wyk. Giorgij Taratorkin, Innokientij Smoktunowski, Tatiana Biedowa (70 min) 09.40 Portrety 09.50 Cudzoziemka - film dokumentalny 10.15 Przynęta - serial sensacyjny 10.40 Bezpieczeństwo na drodze - program motoryzacyjny 10.45 Moje dziecko - magazyn dla rodziców 11.00 Dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 12.00 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.45 Ludwik 13.00 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 13.50 W murach 14.00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Niecodzienny koncert - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Tama - film dokumentalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i Pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Singapur - miasto lwa - film dokumentalny 16.30 Portrety Krygiera - film dokumentalny 16.45 Skrzydlata Łódź 17.20 Studio sport 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Bliżej kina - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Reksio, Odrobina magii - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Port lotniczy - serial sensacyjny 19.20 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 19.30 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 Cień - film sensacyjny, Polska 1956, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Adolf Chronicki, Tadeusz Jurasz, Emil Karewicz (90 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.10 Dla prawo i leworęcznych - program publicystyczny 22.20 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn kulturalny 22.30 Studio sport 23.00 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 23.20 Prognoza pogody TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jan od Krzyża 09.15 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemie: Życie na pustyni - film przyrodniczy 10.00 Stolice i metropolie świata: Istambuł - film krajoznawczy 10.30 Niepojęty dla zmysłów - film dokumentalny 11.05 Kosmos: Planeta Mars - program popularnonaukowy 11.45 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Szczęście - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 12.20 Ewangelie mówią prawdę - film dokumentalny 12.50 Ecce homo: Bezdomni - program publicystyczny 13.15 Ludzie z Nuba - film dokumentalny 13.30 Powtórka z historii: Symbole wojskowe III Rzeczypospolitej - pogram edukacyjny 13.45 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Park Narodowy Badlands - film przyrodniczy 14.10 Rycerze Grobu Bożego: Nurt rycerski - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Archeologia: Detektywi faraonów - film dokumentalny 15.50 Drogami Europy: Carcassonne - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Jan od Krzyża 16.10 Videokatechizm: Wzywam cię po imieniu - program dla dzieci 16.30 Włochy w miniaturze - film dokumentalny 16.55 Rejon umocniony Hel - felieton 17.05 Przenoszenie wyobraźni - film dokumentalny 17.25 Mazurska przygoda - reportaż 17.35 Rekoronacja w Skępem - film dokumentalny 17.55 Lubię tańczyć - reportaż 18.05 Wieliczka - reportaż 18.20 Monstra Te esse Matrem... - program o Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Leśniowskiej 18.25 Laski - miejsce nadziei - reportaż 18.45 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Karmelici w Brazylii - program duszpasterski 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Wiara - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 19.45 Spacerując po Paryżu - film dokumentalny 20.25 Ad Dei Gloriam - reportaż 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Dzieci - dzieciom - film dokumentalny 21.30 Muzyczne okienko 21.55 Program dnia 22.00 Klasyka kina: Rozkoszny łotr - film fabularny (powt.) 23.40 Św. Serafin z Montegranaro - film dokumentalny 00.00 Program na środę Arte 19.00 Archimedes - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.15 Reportaż: Do Titanika i z powrotem 20.45 Kwestia zaangażowania - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 21.40 Ostatnie dni ludzkości - spektakl Bremer Theater 23.40 Johann Kresnik ma 60 lat - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 00.00 Una storia moderna: L'ape regina - film obyczajopwy, Włochy/Francja 1963, reż. Marco Ferri, wyk. Marina Vlady, Ugo Tognazzi, Riccardo Fellini, Walter Giller (90 min) (powt.) 01.30 Świeży śnieg (Neuschnee) - film kryminalny, Francja 1999, reż. Gael Morel, wyk. Elodie Bouches, Stephane Rideau, Aure Attica (63 min) (powt.) Kabel 1 05.45 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 (powt.) 06.10 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 06.35 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 (powt.) 07.00 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.40 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.20 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 09.20 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 (powt.) 10.20 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.25 Zniknięcie (Vanishing Act) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 13.10 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 14.10 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 15.10 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 16.10 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.10 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.15 Wiadomości 18.25 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Rodzina gliniarzy 2 (Family of Cops 2) - film kryminalny, Kanada 1997, reż. David Greene, wyk. Charles Bronson, Angela Featherstone, Joe Penny, Barabara Williams (89 min) 22.15 Fast Walking - film kryminalny, USA 1982, reż. James B. Harris, wyk. James Woods, Tim McIntire, Kay Lenz, Robert Hooks (109 min) 00.20 Wiadomości 00.25 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 01.15 Zawodowcy - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1977 (powt.) 02.15 Mike Hammer - serial kryminalny, USA 1986 (powt.) 03.10 Wiadomości 03.15 Fast Walking - film kryminalny, USA 1982 (powt.) 05.10 Miasto bez maski - serial kryminalny, USA 1962 VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn światowych trendów 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku